The Kiss
by Yokaigurl
Summary: T for language "How is it that you can watch porn in public, but shy away from a couple kissing in the park?" In which Sakura ask's the big questions after getting kicked out for watching porn. How a kiss can change everything, just like watching porn in public. DeixSaku AU


Hello. Yes. I know. I just have no idea what happens. Seriously. Road of life. Honest to God.

And in the mean time I really hope that for some reason I have improved and have become wise enough to convey some feelings. Like this big epiphany.

Penis.

There beautiful done!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Kiss

"Ohh yes! Right there yes! Uhh yeah baby like that!"

Her left eye twitched. No it was literally having a seizure. The fact that he had his headphones on in the library did nothing to appease her anger. No it wasn't the volume that was blasting through his head and vibrating the table. No it wasn't echoing throughout the library and it was attracting the attention of everyone. No it wasn't that.

It was the fact that this complete _idiot _is watching _porn _in _public._

No no not just in public, but the university library. Which in hindsight is the public and she see's half of these people almost everyday. But anyways.

And it's finals. In a crowded room full of equally stressed out people. Students packed into long wooden tables, faces taunt with stress. The click of furious fingers flying over key boards and scribbles of the panicked filled the room.

And here he was, grinning like the blonde idiot he was (ignoring the fact that he had a piece of clay on his cheek that made him maybe, possibly, adorable) bobbing to the moans and groans as if it was some sort of kid friendly pop music. His eyes, staring blankly at the screen as if he was in a museum scrutinizing a boring piece of artwork.

Sakura rubbed her temples feeling the pounding headache stamping its way through her head. She completely lost her train of thought and what she was writing on her note pad. Having reserved the small table to herself to spread out was a great idea, but with that idea came along a certain blonde plopping himself down beside her and watching porn came as the biggest regret.

She also came to ignore the stares of disgust, shock and curiosity heading at her as the rather obvious porn music flowed out of his head. Her oblivious blonde _idiotic _friend.

She really should have ignored his text of asking her out to coffee. She had to study. Tsunade-sensei, regardless of the fact that she liked Sakura better than most (okay everyone) and was given the special privilege of being her assistant didn't mean she was able to get out of exams. If anything, it was guaranteed her an even harder and an almost impossible final exam. Physical and written. Which is why she was stuck in the library, amongst the gradually increasing crowd of stressed students and not having a coffee with the blonde. Again, she shouldn't have told him where she was ("Always at the fucking library yeah! You show go out and see the morgue if you're interested in people and poking things, yeah!") But he always knew she would be here.

Had she been less of a woman she may have had gone as far as to slam her head into the table to surrender to complete oblivion. But she was not. She was going to nail his ass to the table. She bit her lip to hold in a groan at the poor choice of words as a hearty moan erupted from the headphones.

"Deidara, I swear to God why are you here? And please please turn that fucking thing off before I proceed to shove it up your ass and drag the headphones through as well" she said through gritted teeth. He seemed to hear that as he slowly removed his headphones, forgetting or ignoring, the stop button. Without his thick empty head in between the headphones the moan and groans were even more heartier and louder. He flashed a quick grin between his perfectly white and even teeth.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan! It's not so bad! And hey, I turned it down too like you asked me, yeah!" he pointed out. She sighed, pushing a bang of hair out of her face "Oh yes, excuse me for ignoring that little point! And also for NOT ignoring the fact that you're watching porn." "Yes and?"

She stared back blankly. It was like admitting the sky was blue, birds sing and the sun would come up. Eyes narrow with silent frustration she hissed "What the hell do you mean YES AND?! Deidara! As much as I enjoy the company you are watching porn. In public. Porn. PORN. I assume you know what porn is because you typed that into your phone and lo and behold a naked woman's breast appeared on the screen and for the love of God TURN IT OFF" she all but screeched at the end. She tore her eyes away from the naked woman's chest as it proceeds to bounce up and down on his phone. Her face bled a pretty pink as people walked by only to take a double look at the phone to make sure they were seeing what they were seeing.

He smirked. "Look Sakura-chan. It's just porn. I mean seriously, yeah. Is it hurting anyone? I don't think so! If anything, I'm motivating these lazy boring asses to hurry the hell up so they can go home and really bang it out man! Hell yeah for charity!" Why did he look so proud? Why oh why? It was as if he was announcing he found the cure for the common cold and that in the next week university tuition would be free. She looked towards the ceiling, hoping and possibly praying that maybe a third year (or Sasori possibly or his demented little gang) decided to stick an answer to the ceiling on how to handle a certain stupid blonde artist who thought it was perfectly fine watching porn. In public. Did she not stress this enough?

In public. Mentally she knew it did nothing to help. _I don't think so because no one seemed to be doing anything about it_ Her mumbling distracted Deidara as he was about to turn off the phone which then immediately set off a course of embarrassing events. A young university student accidently knocked one of Sakura's many books ("Seriously yeah, like a thousand of them") to the floor and as Deidara and the male student reached down to pick them up, the phone slipped off the table and pulled itself free from the cord. And in that moment, Sakura knew she would be banned for life.

"Oh yes fuck me there! YES YES YES! AH I'M COMING OH MY GOD BABY YES YES YES AHH!"

Sakura should have been on the baseball team because she dived for that phone so quick Deidara almost missed her. Fumbling and cursing she quickly stopped the blasted phone from releasing another set of, ahem, encouraging words. It was then in her panicked state she realized the whole library was deadly silent. She could feel the burn of over a thousand eyes staring, glaring and gaping at her back. She also felt the ground move as the head librarian marched towards her, flushed with anger.

"Oh shit yeah!" Deidara laughed madly as he quickly gathered her belongings in one huge sweep of his arms and pushed her onto her feet. "Grab my shit too, yeah? Let's get out of here!" as he did nothing but giggle and toss a small fire cracker (no, _bomb_) on the floor, causing chaos and screams throughout the library. The distraction helped the two escapees run down the ivory stairs and out through the wooden doors towards the campus grounds. He in the process had shoved her books unceremoniously into her large backpack and captured her hand in a firm but almost loving grip. He was quite the sight to see as his blonde hair bouncing behind this madly giggling form, long legs carrying them towards the small park within the campus. Among the chaos she was also able to grab his large and rather dirty art bag and cell phone, the blasted thing that caused all this mess. She should have stomped on it she thought with a scowl that only seemed to deepen with each passing moment.

Hell she could still do that right now.

They slowed down when Deidara deemed it safe distance from the small bang he unleashed on the student body. He plopped down on the small weather worn bench in the park, pulling Sakura onto his lap ungracefully. Wind knocked out of her Sakura sprawled on his lap, ignoring his infectious shit eating grin. She glared up at him through her bangs "I hope you're bloody happy. I won't be able to go back to that library because of you!" Sakura pouted, her eyes taking on a gleam that only seemed to egg him on. He reached behind his head to redo his messy pony tail "Seriously yeah, I am actually. It was fucking amazing, yeah! You're studying too hard and it was the perfect opportunity to test out my little banger!" His grin seemed to grow even bigger at the fond memory as if it was not just five minutes ago. Sakura once again scowled, it seemed that every time Deidara decided it was a good time to blow something up she was involved.

Tsunade already made him pay for the damage he inflicted in the rival universities art room! Just because one of the stupid male students assured the rest of the student body that Sakura's hair was fake until she proved it was really real (she snorted, pathetic pervert) didn't mean that Deidara had to blow up the art room. And she was sure no one would have found out would it have not been for Deidara's massive ego in letting everyone knowing that he was the mastermind (idiot) in the blast. Their minds must have let them to the same train of thought because they both sighed in sync. Deidara's more out of fondness and Sakura's out of exasperation. He looked down as she looked up, eyes making electric contact. Her 's a blast of spring green and his a deep clear blue.

The pair disintegrated into huge giggles and laughter, hugging each other tightly, rocking with each laughter. Students and couples glanced at the pair on the bench only to shake their head at the antics of the universities resident genius medic student and insane artist. Their laughter died down as Sakura crawled off Deidara's lap and started to rearrange her bag. Deidara let a slight frown form on his face as he instantly missed her warmth and weight. He slung a muscular arm around her waist as she bent foreword to finish zipping up her bag. Sakura was always used to Deidara's constant contact with her, whether her shoulders, hands or even her thigh, he was always touching something. She had grown use to it.

And dare she admit to herself or her best friends, both notably blondes, she almost craved his touch. Not to sound like some kind of wanton hussy, which reminded her she need to hit him before she went into some uncomfortable territory.

_SMACK _

"WHAT THE ACUTAL FUCK, YEAH?!" growled a bruised Deidara rubbing the back of his head. She glared daggers into his eyes as he glared back at her with equal fire. "Answer me this you pervert! Why in the bloody hells were you watching PORN in the library?! Beside ME?!" she all but screamed at him. Ears still ringing from the onslaught of her high pitched voice, Deidara replied calmly without so much as a shred of embarrassment.

"Because I was bored, yeah." He offered her a shrug and a tilt of a head.

"…because you were 'bored'…"

"Yeah"

"…"

How does one process this? No really. You don't watch porn when you're bored or more or less in public but…but "UGHHHH THAT MAKES NO SENSE?! WHY NOT AT HOME?! THAT IS SEX ON A TINY LITTLE SCREEN?! WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO WATCH THAT ON THE BIG SCREEN OR SOMETHING?!" She all but gaped at him, eyes full of fire and her positioning stiff. Her hands were already clenching and unclenching just ready to punch him in the stomach. Despite her small frame, her power was fear throughout the campus. And her many friends, mostly males who were unfortunate enough in meeting said power.

He grinned back (she really need to wipe that gorgeous looking grin off his face and she did not say gorgeous, don't worry) "Oh ho ho! Look at the little pink princess giving advice to me, yeah. The worlds biggest pervert yeah! Big screen, yeah? My goodness Sakura-chan, getting right in there yeah?" he proclaimed to a fake audience as he fanned his face, pretending to be shocked. She mumbled back "Jiraiya is the world's biggest pervert" before ignoring his pestering hands trying to poke at her for a response. She battled his hands away before noticing a couple approaching the opposite bench. He slowed his attack on her sides only to scowl at the couple sitting across from them. Didn't they see they were busy here and he had already called this section of the campus off limits? Fuck, stupid annoying couples.

A small sigh of pleasure escaped into the air as Deidara whipped his head down to stare at the small pink hair woman with wide shocked eyes. His eyes then raced to the other couple only to notice they were eating each other.

No seriously, they were sucking face so hard he thought he was going to eat the poor girls face off.

Another sigh parted her Sakura's lips. Was she not seeing what he was seeing Deidara thought puzzled and slightly confused as to why Sakura was giving off sighs. Not at he would admit they were on the slightly erotic side. That was not romantic. That was a pie eating contest. But to Sakura and her apparent love haze vision saw something else. It was then that the couple seemed to slow down and separate. Still peeking at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes did he finally notice her eyes glowing softly in the early evening light, hair radiant and slightly puffed from their earlier battle and lips with a slight gloss. Her tongue peeked out between her plumps lips to moisten them. He swallowed a lump he didn't realize was gathering in his throat. He forced eyes away from the glowing Sakura towards the couple.

The couple almost seemed to notice the change of air in their kisses as they whispered soft nothings to each other and slow grins graced their lips. Then it played out like a romance movie as the pair leaned in slowly to each other, eyes closing and breaths hitching as they made contact and the world slowed. Deidara's breath hitched as he almost felt the intensity of the kiss. _Guess I'm not as immune to my imagination as I thought, fuck_ he scowled to himself. A slow gradual feeling of a hand grasping his chest and heart from inside him forced him to tear his eyes away from the scene. A familiar pressure and squeeze pushed him to take deep breaths and ignore a scene to flash before his mind's eye.

In that moment, Sakura looked away, quietly scolding herself for peeking in on the couple currently too busy to suspect they were being watched. She wasn't a voyeur and was slightly ashamed. She just caught the glimpse of a bright red face whipping to the side, blonde hair flying in the opposite direction.

She grinned. Oh now really? She was never, EVER going to let him live this down.

"So! How is it that you can watch porn in public but shy away from a couple kissing in the park?" she teased. He tensed. _Not good enough _"Oh wait…are you…embaressed?" Whirling his head around and ignoring his red face Deidara's gaze narrowed at the green eyed tease. "I am not shy" he mumbled "I just don't spy on others, yeah. In most places that's called voyeurism and I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Sakura-chan, yeah. That's kinda hot, yeah" he ended with a tease, seemingly getting back his momentum. Sakura would have none of that and just giggled back at him defiantly "Oh yeah don't play that mind switcheroo on me! You were staring right along with me!" "Yeah only because you let out that sexy little moan!" Mortified Sakura turned a bright red and whispered back savagely into his face. "I did no such thing!" Smirking, Deidara leaned closer to her face, becoming more and more amused as the red grew and grew in intensity.

"Oh please Sakura! You were so into it I thought you might wanna join them, yeah!" She sputtered and looked away, embarrassed. "I was not! I just, I just…I want to know that feeling" she mumbled quietly. Deidara's expression fell as he waited for her to continue. Sakura let out a breath "I just, want to feel that intensity ya know? That soul crushing urge to show that spark of emotion to your loved one. I mean, that toe curling kiss, spine tingling, movie perfect kiss" she all but sighed the last part, leaning back into the bench. True, her love life was in the pits at the moment but she could dream right? Surprisingly, she didn't feel any biting embarrassment creeping up on her in revealing her secret to Deidara. Deidara remained uncharacteristically silent and it was starting to make Sakura antsy. She glanced up, hesitantly to see a bright red Deidara. A scowl replaced his smirk and his pale cheeks were lit up like lights in the fading sun. Curious Sakura reached gently for his cheek, the action snapped whatever trance he seemed to be in to glance back at Sakura's reaching eyes.

This brought her back to the earlier topic, curiosity now egging her on. "Deidara, why do you think watching porn in public is not embarrassing yet shy away from a couple kissing?" her question portrayed honesty. He sighed; he may as well be truthful if she was too. "I just think it's too personal, the kissing, yeah. I mean, sex is sex! It's everywhere and you don't go a damn day without seeing some tits and ass on screen, yeah. I mean I could probably hump some big tit woman and no one would really care, seriously. Don't you scrunch your face at me, Sakura-chan. The fact that he kissed her with all this unkempt lust and love that you can feel it almost crushing your chest and pressing down on your soul you almost want to grab her face and smash it against yours just to make her feel you. Not some friend who would go to the end of the Earth to make sure she had her coffee to keep her calm, a distraction that would make her giggle despite being angry or even taking revenge on the fucking creep, yeah. Or even watching something as impersonal as porn in public that maybe get a rise out of her" he all but whispered. His arm that lay across the back of the bench slowly crept its way towards her pink strands of hair playing in the wind. He kept his face towards the setting sun, eyes set in a firm line looking off into the distance.

"I want my kiss to be like my art. A fucking bang, yeah" his lopsided grin was the only indication of his embarrassment and awkwardness.

He swallowed another lump and looked away. Great, he just basically confessed and if she was still too thick headed to understand then hell, he was saved for another day.

Sakura all but kept her mouth from dropping to the ground and her eyes popping out of her head. _Did, did Deidara just…_ she thought panicking. The tight feeling in her chest that was growing with every word Deidara declared suddenly released itself into her neck and spreading to her brain. She knew there was no taming her attraction towards the blonde artist but she deluded herself into thinking that his gestures, glances and his words were that of a concerned friend. Maybe. Possibly. _I am an idiot _she concluded. She always had an inkling but she never acted on it for fear of just reading into a great friend. Biting her lip at the sudden lack of courage, Sakura's hand hesitantly grasped Deidara's free hand. The sudden contact seemed too much for Deidara as he grabbed her head and slammed her mouth to his. Just like his explosions, this kiss was nothing short of a firework. She could almost feel every part of her body suddenly bursting with some kind of energy shooting out towards the blonde haired man. She fought instinct and just let herself give into him.

She fisted his hair, tugging impatiently as he pulled her onto his lap, gaining better access of her mouth. There was fire in his hands as he blazed trails over her clothed body, her twisting and moaning into his mouth unintentionally grounding into him as she straddled him. That spurred him into deepening the kiss as their tongues argued with each other as he let a low growl out and the tightening of his fist. It felt like it was suppose to feel. Hot, amazing, soul gripping and full of emotion. Her hands were just as impatient as it brushed through his hair messing up his ponytail and down over his firm shoulders and back to his neck, messaging it.

God it felt better than an explosion, if he could even compare. The feel, the smell, the reaction out of Sakura erupted a feeling so deep he almost thought of the feeling of tripping, colliding with the earth only to have it give out and him continuing to gather speed as he plummeted back to reality. Slowing down the kiss, they pulled apart, panting hard and resting their forehead on each others. He smiled like a tiger at her glazed eyes, messy hair, uneven breathing and swollen lips. A deep rumble of pride and satisfaction reached her ears as he closed his eyes in happiness. It was better than Sakura had hoped, dream of. Neither spoke as the slow cool air of evening settled into their bones, grabbing for their attention.

A slow lazy smile slipped into Sakura's face as her eyes brightened at Deidara's hair, a feeling of possessiveness flowed through her at her work. She lifted a hand to brush his soft blonde hair out of his eyes, lovingly. She was startled to realize small things about him that suddenly gave her a shock. The softness of his hair, the deep clear blue of his eyes and the small specks of clay that still lay on his cheeks; things she noticed but didn't want to admit. Her eyes seemingly, unknowingly, asked Deidara a question he could and would always declare without any hesitation.

"When? Since always. Every time I see a bloody couple kissing I can't help but think of you and what it would feel like. And it was exactly what I wanted, yeah. An explosion." Sincerity rang through and this warmth feeling spread through her already beating heart and down to each body part. She climbed off of him, reluctantly, and grabbed his hand to help him up. A smile, now widening as she gently grasped his hand only to have him squeeze back with enormous strength, filtered through the darkness and the slight light of the lamp. Hand in hand, hearts now entangled together by a small internal explosion, the pair walked off towards the brightening town. "I think, it's time for the coffee break" spoke Sakura. Deidara started off into the lights, a stupid silly grin spreading onto his handsome features.

"Hell yeah"

The ignored pair opposite to them on the long forgotten bench couldn't help but gape and blush at the bold statement the blonde and pink haired couple had just made.

"Maybe…porn is more decent"

"Yeah maybe…"

DONE! What do you think? I was just on vacation and well, I thought about it because like, in Japan they really do read some weird shit in public but when it comes to kissing its like super embarrassing. WHY IS THERE NO BOYFRIEND FOR ME?! But anyways, lots of help is always appreciated and criticism is always welcomed! Thanks again! - Yokaigurl


End file.
